Starter Pack
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Dani is a shy new intern at the park and soon she will learn the regular park isn't so regular at all. While in the midst of being a 'Starter Pack' and getting pranked on by mostly Muscle Man and Fives, she also meets the other intern and the famous slackers themselves, who she becomes close with. And maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**As I mentioned in this fic's sequel, _Someone to Give Me Hope,_ this is a prequel to it and it will show Thomas and Dani actually meeting and hanging out. I will probably request some ideas for one shots or whatever eventually but for now I don't need them. **

**As stated in the sequel, Dani is a human who has brunette hair with blond highlights and green eyes.**

 **The ships include, Thomas/Nikolai x OC, Mordecai x CJ, and Rigleen.**

 **I probably won't be updating _Someone to Give me Hope_ for a while until i'm a ways into this fic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Starter Pack**

 **Chapter 1 -**

It was about 9 AM on a Friday. Everyone, except Mordecai and Rigby, were sitting on the steps in front of the house with Benson in front of everyone, standing and waiting to tell them their jobs.

Benson tapped his foot on the ground and had his arms crossed while holding his clipboard. Looking extremely annoyed already.

"Where are they…" Benson muttered with a small growl in his voice.

The front door soon opened and Mordecai and Rigby stepped outside and sat down on the steps with everyone else.

"What took you two so long?" Benson asked.

"Sorry, we were eating breakfast." Rigby rolled his eyes.

"Urg….whatever." Benson rubbed his temples. "Anyway we have another intern that will be starting soon. Thankfully like Thomas, she won't be getting paid."

Thomas perked up when he heard there was gonna be 'another' intern.

"Woooo! Getting a new Starter Pack!" Muscle Man yelled and gave HFG a High Five.

"Yes, her name is Danielle." Benson continued. "I don't want you to start playing pranks on her just yet, the college said she is pretty shy. So I want you to give her a few days to get use to things first. Understood?"

"Sure thing, Benson." Muscle Man gave a devious smile.

"Good." Benson nodded.

"Oh boy! A young lady will be joining us!" Pops clapped a few times.

"When will she get here?" Thomas asked, curiously.

"Later. It's just a meeting between her and I. She will start and most likely meet the rest of you on Monday." Benson said.

"Okay." Skips shrugged.

"As I mentioned, the college said she is shy and wants her to do this to get her out of her shell. So give her a warm welcome and take it easy on her for a few days…maybe a week." Benson said again.

"Don't worry, Benson, if Muscle Man tries to play pranks on her before you give him permission to, Rigby and I will take care of it." Mordecai replied.

"Good." Benson nodded. "Now onto your jobs for the day…"

Benson looked down to his clipboard.

"Thomas, you will rake the North and West ends of the park, Skips fix the cart then help Thomas when you are done. Mordecai and Rigby, you have the fountain, Muscle Man and Fives, snack bar. And Pops, you have the garden." Benson finished.

"Okie dokie, my good man!" Pops smiled and walked down the steps.

Everyone got up from their spots and headed off in different directions, except Thomas.

"Hey, Benson." Thomas started as he walked up to him.

Benson, who had looked back down to his clipboard, looked back up to him to see what he wanted.

"Yes, Thomas?" Benson asked.

"When…Danielle, was it?" Thomas questioned and got a nod from Benson so he continued. "When she gets here can we work together?"

"Hmm." Benson hummed and thought about it. "I guess so. Everyone else is partnered up with someone else for the most part. So I guess you two can be partnered up as well."

"Awesome! Thanks! Can't wait to meet her!" Thomas smiled and headed to the garage to grab two rakes for himself and Skips when he joins him.

"You're welcome." Benson said then headed back inside the house and up to his office.

* * *

I approached the park a bit timidly. Every one of my professors at my college say this is a good internship and that it would help me come out of my shell…give me break.

If I hadn't gotten out of my shell in the last 19 years, then I really don't think I will now.

Walking through it, I eventually found myself standing outside the park house, waiting for the manager Benson to show up. I was told to wait out here and that he would meet me.

"Danielle!" I jumped a little at the sudden voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Benson chuckled.

"Nah, it's fine." I smiled and chuckled myself. "Also, I like Dani better."

"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. "I'm Benson, the park manager."

"Nice to meet you too." I replied and shook it.

"Come on in, we can talk in my office." Benson said and led the way back up the steps.

"Okay." I nodded and followed him inside, up the steps, and to his office.

"I can give you a house tour later." Benson said, shutting the door.

"Okay." I nodded.

"So what are you doing in college?" Benson asked.

"Animation." I replied.

"Ooh that's unique." Benson smiled. "We actually have another intern here as well, though I'm not sure what he's majoring in. I think he said something about engineering."

"Really?" I said, thankful I wasn't the only intern here.

"Yep. His name is Thomas. You'll meet him and everyone else on Monday."

"Okay." I nodded again.

"There are also two employees, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, who will be playing pranks on you for being a 'Starter Pack' if you don't want that just let me know and I'll tell them not to prank you." Benson replied.

"Nah I'm fine with some pranks." I shrugged.

"If you say so. But if it goes too far just let me know."

"I will." I confirmed.

We continued to talk for another 30 minutes before leading me around the house on a 'house tour' and telling me what I would probably be doing each day that I come when I don't have classes.

"That's about it." Benson said, as he walked me back to the parking lot where my car was at.

"Sounds, awesome. I can't wait for Monday so I can start." I said, getting my keys out of my jacket's pocket.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Benson said, "Now I need to go find two certain slackers and make sure they are still working. See you tomorrow." He waved and I waved back.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -**

Slowly, I entered the front entrance and down the sidewalk, after leaving my car in the parking lot. Soon, a cart with a lollipop man driving it came towards me.

"Hello, there!" The man called, waving as he came to a stop.

"Hi." I replied, giving a small smile.

"Are you Danielle by any chance?" The man asked and I slowly nodded, shyly. "Great! I'm Pops, the owner of the park's son. Come with me and I'll take you to the park house."

"Okay." I nodded again, remembering seeing pictures on Friday of everyone that works there and now recognizing Pops.

"Here you go." Pops said, taking a lollipop out of his wallet and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking it and putting it in my jacket's pocket.

"You're welcome." He said, turning the cart around and heading to the house. "Have you met anyone yet?"

"Just Benson." I replied.

"Well, I'm sure he'll introduce you to everyone today." Pops replied.

"I hope so." I said, a little quietly. "I'm not that good with introductions."

"Well, don't you worry about that." Pops comforted me.

"Okay." I nodded.

Eventually we reached the park house and Pops led me inside.

"Mordecai, Rigby, there you boys are." Pops said, as we entered the living room to see a Blue Jay and a Raccoon playing video games. "This is our new intern, Danielle."

"Dani. Nice to meet you." I gave a small smile as they paused the game and stood up as we walked closer.

"Nice to meet you too." Mordecai said as I shook his then Rigby's hands.

"We have another intern working here as well." Rigby said, once we were done with introductions.

"'Thomas' right?" Benson told me about him yesterday.

"Yeah. Actually, we can introduce you to everyone else." Mordecai smiled.

"That'd be awesome." I nodded, not raising my voice from where it was at.

"You should go see Benson first though. Come on, my girl, I'll take you to him." Pops waved and turned around to walk upstairs.

"Yeah. I better." I said then turned to the boys. "I'll be back down in a bit."

"Okay, see yah in a bit." Mordecai nodded, then turned to go sit back down so he and Rigby can finish their game.

Turning around, I followed beside Pops while going upstairs and down the hall to Benson's office.

"Oh Benson!" Pops knocked on the door. "Our new intern is here!"

"Great! Send her in!" Benson called from inside.

Pops opened the door and motioned me inside before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, Benson!" I smiled.

"Hey, Dani." Benson got up and shook my hand. "Great to see you. Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"Well, I'll show you around and help you find the other intern you'll be partnered up with whenever you are both here." Benson said and headed towards the door.

"Okay. I already met Pops, Mordecai, and Rigby. Will I meet everyone else too?" I asked.

"Yes you will." Benson nodded as I followed him down the steps.

"Well, the guys said they can show me around too." I replied.

"Oh did they now?" Benson said. "Mordecai, Rigby! Shouldn't you both be working right now?"

"Yeah but we want to show Dani around." Mordecai got up from the couch.

"You don't need to. I will do that. You two need to get back to work!"

"Fine…" Mordecai groaned. "Come on, Rigby."

Rigby groaned as he and the rest of us headed out the door.

"We'll see you later." Mordecai said to me.

"See yah guys." I waved as I got into an cart with Benson.

"First we'll drive by Skips house. He also lives here at the park like Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and two others called Muscle Man and High Five Ghost or Fives for short." Benson said as he started the cart up.

"Sounds like an interesting group. You said 'Thomas' is the guy I'll be working with, right?"

"Right." Benson nodded.

* * *

 **Shorty but hey it got updated...right?**


End file.
